User talk:DarkLantern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little House on the Prairie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charles Ingalls page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Rollback Hi DarkLantern! I'm Ducksplash and I just recently adopted this wiki. I looked over your contributions, and they're good. Would you consider becoming a rollback for this wiki? I'm trying to start building up a staff. Thanks just answer me on my talk page! Ducksplash (Talk!) 15:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, congrats you are now a rollbck and chat mod.Ducksplash (Talk!) 18:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Rights OK, I've been feeling bad for some time about this, so I decided to tell you about your rights and how to use them(I can't believe I didn't tell you before owo). OK, for your rollback tool, now when you go to the page history you have this button that says rollback, you can click that button and in just one clich you have rollbacked all of the edits on that page by the user you rollbacked. For Chatmod-ship you now have two buttons that say Ban and Kick, Kicking someone means, they cannot type until the close then reopen the chat, banning someone is more serious, it means you ban someone from chat for a set amount of time(but you cannot ban or kick users with powers(ie, admins, chatmods)) hope that helped. =) If you have any more questions feel free to ask. Also, I am currently making the chatroom rules, you'll need to read over those when they're finished. Ducksplash (Talk!) 17:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I have finished the chatroom policy, it is short and sweet here's the link. Ducksplash (Talk!) 17:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) They've all been deleted. =) Ducksplash (Talk!) 23:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : The Page Has Been Deleted. Ducksplash (Talk!) 11:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, I've started something new on the main page's talk page where you vote on what you want reatured, pleae vote, Thanks, Ducksplash (Talk!) 19:50, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you, I added a new page for other translations of the books(I mean other than English), so If you see any other translations, feel free to add them! Yeah, it's called Book Translations. =) --Ducksplash (Talk!) 05:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I've decided to give you B-Crat and Admin rights, your edits are great, and I need another active admin, so congrats! Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 19:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No, problem, if you need any help just ask. Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 01:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Also, if you'd like a siggie just ask. Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 01:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to tell you, next week you're in charge, I'm not going to be on. so owo. Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 22:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi plz tell me if any pages need editing Inicdan18 (talk) 22:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) hey Erm Hello! just wondering if you could help me on the Caleb Hodgekiss page, i uploaded a picture of the character on his page but i don't know how to put the picture in the info box, if you could help me with this i would be very grateful! Hill Nothing fan (talk) 22:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Appreciate your monitoring my edits, and adding categories to the Hector Webb page I created. I had forgotten to do it myself. The page is a little two wordy, considering this character appeared in only two episodes which are probably not considered canonical, considering the character of Sylvia (despite her relationship to Albert) and Hector are never mentioned again. P.J.Colliano (talk) 10:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) help please Dark Lantern, I am new here and want to learn how to edit pages and add info and do things right. I am not sure how to do it right. I need help. I tried adding three more episodes on EJ Andre, As you can tell, I did not do it right and I am sorry. I want to have all his episodes on his page. I also did not do it right for Eddie Qullen, I want to edit and become an editor on this wiki, and want to learn how to do it right and the right way to do everything. I would appreciate any help. (Halfpint ingals (talk) 20:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) halfpint ingals RE: Hello! I am unclear whether the message was for me, or for a reply on the welcome message on my talk for Ducksplash, did you write the message for me? :/ If it was for me, I will give you my opinion on the concept. I think that will not be necessary since the user is sorry. She has apologized to me many times, and says for the page she editing that she will not do it again. As of now, I do not think the user will continue to do so, really, so, I do not think an abolishment will be necessary. ^^ LauraMessageTalk 15:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :If you mean by the friendly conversation we are having in Lydia's wall, it is not a quarrel, but we will respectfully stop if it is breaking a rule, since that I certainly don't want to do. If you have noticed, I have added around, 5 pages of characters I believe? I still need to look up a little more information on two other characters, as well as download the episode for the image. Any who, I will try my best with the articles. I am sorry if what I have done so far hasn't been productive? If that is what you mean't... Also, I want to edit out some of the pages now, to keep those under control before new ones are added (I precisely started today on editing "productive" pages). LauraMessageTalk 20:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Got it! I will also start working on a few more characters from another episode, Little Women, in which I see a few characters from there (at least 4) are not on this wiki. I'd see when I can download these episodes. Also, I appologize for my saracasm before. Also, should there be separate pages for the main characters galleries or should they be put on the same page? LauraMessageTalk 19:07, October 4, 2013 (UTC) "Battered" page Hi there, DarkLantern! I just wanted to discuss a recent page additon (Battered). I just really don't see how it has anything to do with Little House on The Prairie, since not EVERYTHING that the cast participate in (including other filmography) doesn't make it canon to Little House. The series "Battered" and "Little House on The Prairie" are based on two different time periods, and I suppose that alone says a lot. I'd understand if this show mentions Little House, or even has anything related (to as far as I am concerned, it does not). However, I repeat, just because Ketty Lester and Karen Grassle did have appearances on this show... It still doesn't make it any type of canon to Little House on The Prairie (hence, what we should be adding on this wiki). I hope you understand what I mean . Sincerely, LauraMessageTalk 15:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I understand you're concern as well, in my opinion, if there is an official source in which states that such shows were inspired by Little House on The Prairie, I think they can be kept, however, if not, then they are just different films produced and directed by different people. But, I think more official sources should be looked for. LauraMessageTalk 14:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Influenced or not, this Wikia is the Little House on The Prairie Wiki, meaning that all information in it would be related to that. Of course, the pages aren't harming anything by being here, but, I think its wise that the wiki would have all information canon to Little House. Instead of adding the pages on these shows, shouldn't users be adding pages on characters or expanding pages? You could suggest that to users who attempt to add pages on other things (spam for example), maybe that could help expand. I honestly have to say that I am sorry I am very inactive on this wiki, but I have been editing other wiki's which I have much more knowledge of. I'll see whether someday I can come back and add more character pages. LauraMessageTalk 20:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Issues/concerns Hi DarkLantern, I'm admin at two wikis (Fullhouse and Hulk), as well as Veteran Editor at Wikipedia. I sent the following to Ducksplash, and wanted you to be aware of it too. Hi Ducksplash, I think that there are 3 main problems here that should be worked on. (I found out that the following things were added by the founder of the wiki -- who hasn't been on the site for years.) #I don't see any reason for having episode numbers in the episode article titles. If there is a good reason, at least the episode title should come before the number. #And anyway, those aren't the actual episode numbers. I finally figured out where the founder got those numbers from. The the first number is the season and the last two are the episode in that season. But for season one, that's not correct either -- because the pilot isn't episode one. It doesn't have an episode number. Ep. 1 is the next episode. #And on the main page, the "Episodes" link takes you to a category page. I guess that's the reasoning behind making the episode page titles start with "Episode --", but I think there really should be an episode list page. (And filling in the Episode Guides in the infoboxes would also help too -- which is what I was beginning to work on.) So, if you don't mind, I'd like to start working on these things, and I thought you should know before I made major changes. And I will let Darklantern know as well, before I start. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi (I'm used to keeping the discussion on the same talk page, but I guess you don't do it that way here.) Well, I happened to see that there's an Episode Guide page, and that it only contains a list for the first season. What I'd like to do first is finish that list, then change the Episode link on the main page and the season pages to go to that page. I won't add the short summaries at this time. I (or someone else) can do that later. And a nice table would be good on the guide page and/or the season pages, but that's not my priority right now. After completing the list, then I can start on the episode titles and the infoboxes. But having the "episode number" in the titles just annoys the heck out of me! :) --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 20:25, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, it won't let me change the titles because there are redirects of the same names. Also, I can't change the link on the main page because it's set for only admins to edit (my wikis aren't). So, I guess the only way to make these changes is for one of you admins to do it or I become one here. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 04:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Episodes link at the top changed from going to the Category to the Episode guide. Or what you could do is make a new section for a list of season links (Season 1 etc.). Those I can edit, and put a link on each to the guide page. What about the episode titles? They can cause some confusion (especially in season 1) when the number in the title is different from what's in the infobox. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ?? I thought I explained it well enough before. That's not episode 104, it's episode 3 (in season and in series -- and I never put an image outside of the box). If we're not in agreement on that then my work here is done. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 21:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, sort of (partly). There is no episode 101 as such. What does it say on the DVD set? What do the 3 external site links say? -- plus add another: Wikipedia's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Little_House_on_the_Prairie_episodes List of Little House on the Prairie episodes]. None of these places say "Episode 101", etc. That is something made up by an editor named Muppets101 (whose account was disabled 3 years ago) because he (or she) thought that it was the best way to put the episodes in order on the category page. They really do need to be fixed. --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 19:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ...and there's no reason to have those numbers in the article titles either. But, I thought of another option. Instead of one of you admins doing the work of helping me -- and that's understandable, because it would be quite a lot of work going though each of the 200 episode articles, and you don't want to give me bureaucrat rights so I can do it myself, what I could do is example: instead of changing "Episode 104: 100 Mile Walk" to "100 Mile Walk" (because it won't let me), I can change it to "100 Mile Walk (ep. 3)" or "...(1.3)". --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 03:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I already explained it. What don't you understand? Unless I'm missing something, it would take a bureaucrat to undo what another bureaucrat did (who didn't know what they were doing). --Musdan77 ~ Admin (talk) 05:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Like the Series Hello i have found a Picture of Mr Applewood,can i it Upload? Hello i was 600071,have Change to Dave,while i cant no more Loggin by Facebook,when i do it than appaers a Error. Hello have Problem cant no more creating Pages from Actors and others. Hello Dark Lantern Hello,maybe you can me help,what must im make,that the Image is Correct in the Infobox?say me the easy Way.You see i can´t this not. Okay,where are the Proper Additions on the Wiki?Sorry for the deleting Infobox by Mary. know you what are,with the Classic Editor is,he is on no Wikia more. Sorry,it works on google chrome again. Hello,have a ask, know you what is happen with the image window who see 3 Images ? in all wikias it is gone. Where the 3 articles are see,who is write upload image I mean this under recent wikia activity Hello,my firend i have good news,i have learn Image added in Template.i can it. Okay,i have mean that i can yet image added in Template. Dear Laura sister blind Mary our baby boy why to school kids family go to school kids family go